Lost in Darkness and Time
by Mossfire365
Summary: Caroline Jaylynn is a 21st Century Star Trek Fangirl. She's watched every episode and read almost all of the books. Suddenly, she is warped into her most knowledgable place - The Starship Voyager, lost in the Delta Quadrant. Not good at summaries, but the story is better!


First fanFic here! This is something that has been in my mind for a while. I kept wondering what would happen if _I_ was somehow transported to the ST universe with all memories intact. So, this is my fic for it!

The _Starship Orion_, the _Apollo-_Class, and any characters not originally created in the Star Trek Universe belong to ME and ME ONLY. Everything else belongs to Paramount.

Day One - 15:30 hours; Wendsday, May 22, 2013.

X - 8 Days

I heard the bell ring. All around me, Middle-Schoolers shouted and cheered as they were let out of school for the day. Their talkative chatter annoyed me as I walked through the maze of students gathered in clumps in the hallways.

"Hey, Caroline!" I heard a boy my age yell.

I sighed and continued to walk, trying to ignore the pest that was following me. He can get quite annoying at times.

I heard his voice getting closer. Angrily, I turned with my head looking at the ceiling. "What do you want, you moron?" I asked him as he looked down at me.

Okay, let me explain something to you. Moron = Alex Tealer. Yep. See the little equal sign? Simple math. That creep followes me everywhere, always finding some way to tease me about my likings. He has green eyes, brown hair that is usually very messy, and a strongly built body. Yep again. Average bully.

He snickered. "Well, well, well. The goody-girl finally speaks." A few of his buddies laughed. I went pale.

"Look," I said, now both embarrassed and annoyed. "I thought we had a deal. You leave me alone. I will be left alone. What happened to that so-called 'deal?'"

He laughed. Hard. That put him on the line for me.

"You really believed that?! Ha! Probably the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

"Oh, really?" I could hear the sarcasm in my own voice. I placed my hand on my shoulder bag protectively. "Well, you're not having them."

Alex glared at me. "Oh, really? I've told you once and I'll tell you again: I _need_those blueprints! They are the only thing that's keeping you at school, aren't they? The only thing that's getting your family money?" He looked at me smugly. "You wouldn't want your parents to become unemployed, do you?"

I looked at him, wide-eyed. "What the hell do mean, you-"

Alex grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and yelled, "Don't talk to me like that, you little brat, or I _will_ruin your life!"

I looked up at him and smirked. "Oh, really?" I questioned him. "How can _you_, a thirteen year old kid, who can't even add 7 to 6, ruin my life? Why the hell are you picking on a _girl_ for your sake? Too weak to beat up a boy? Or just scared?"

While he was registering the words that came out of my mouth, I brought up my leg and tripped him by kicking the back of his knees.

He yelped, and I pushed him down on the ground. I could hear the ohs and ahs of the crowd forming around us. I saw Alex's buddies helping him up, and I started to walk away to the doors that lead outside the school. A sidewalk that curved around the front of the school could be seen.

Alex pointed at me, a nasty bruise on his face where he had hit the tiled floor.

"I-I-I'll get those b-b-blueprints!" he yelled. "I'll find them, and my family will make sure you rot!"

I didn't look back. I only paused. "Well." I said, loud enough for everyone to hear me. "Looks like you've got a long, long life ahead of you." I started walking, pushing the double doors forward. "And I'll be damned if you complete that goal of yours." I finished.

I walked through the doors, then heard them slam shut. Though... I heard something peculiar. I turned around to see somebody walk through the doors. It was Jade, a.k.a. my best friend. She had brown eyes and straight, dark hair. She walked up to me, and I waited patiently.

"You've got skill, Jaylynn," she told me. I smirked. "It comes with the job, Galvin."

She turned and looked at me, a look of disappointment on her face. "But," she said, adding a sigh. "You lack emotion."

I stared at her. "What do you mean by that? Am I a Vulcan or something?" I smiled inwardly. I loved those connections my mind made with Star Trek.

Yep. Star Trek. The best series of all time. At least, besides Babylon 5.

I was a Trekker. I loved all of those things. The blueprints Alex was talking about? My Starship. The _USS Orion._

The second in a class I created called the _Apollo-_Class.

Anyway, Jade shook her head and sighed again. "No. But, your other weakness? Reality." Jade started to walk away. "You need to start accepting that your imagination isn't real." I just stood there watching her walk away.

I huffed. It was 2013, for goodness sake! I could have as much imagination I wanted. I positioned my bag on my shoulder and walked down the sidewalk. I had worked sooo many years on that ship. I watched every single episode of every single series, AND I've read most of the books. The timeline was nearly imprinted in my brain.

I heard the bell ring once more. That probably got everyone back to their senses. I saw people rushing out the door. I started following the path that lead out from our school.

Little did I know that it would be the last time.

Well? Tell me what you think!


End file.
